<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>睡眠治療 by Winglame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645887">睡眠治療</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame'>Winglame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Everett, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everett Ross/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>睡眠治療</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>埃弗雷特有些心不在焉地脫去身上的衣服，他不知道該怎麼形容自己此時的狀態，在一個來不過幾次的地方，在一個科學管轄之外的空間中，在一張像是希臘風格的木床前一點一點地將自己剖開。他感覺到一股興奮與焦慮交雜在一起的詭異，這種異樣的感覺使他頭昏，不過他沒有停下手邊的事情，他強忍住反胃感，便一再提醒自己：這就像是一種治療方式，埃弗，沒什麼好抱怨的。</p><p>他有些忘記自己什麼時候撥開床廉，怎麼爬上床的。那些素面的絲綢把氛圍提升到了另一個境界，埃弗雷特感覺自己很像是被獻祭出去的牲畜，赤裸的羞恥感也漸漸地吞噬掉他。很快地，埃弗雷特便感覺到了動靜，感覺什麼事情正要發生，不過這並沒有勸退他，他唯一做的就只是將自己躺平在床上。</p><p>“我以為你今天不會來。”一個聲音突然響起，埃弗雷特在諾大的床上打了哆嗦，但是很快地就恢復平靜，他回應那個聲音說道：“因為今天是個和平日？”</p><p>今天是難得的，沒有發生任何事情的日子”</p><p>他的疑問沒有得到答覆，反而看見床廉外的影子越來越大，越來越深，就像一片即將掀起風暴的烏雲。懸吊的絲綢被一把掀開，埃弗雷特發覺自己內心那陣難以言說的感覺像是爆發一樣地燃燒著他的身體。</p><p>映入眼簾的人是史帝芬▪斯特蘭奇，埃弗雷特已經能把這異樣的名字記在腦海里了，對方不意外地同樣全裸著身體，不過他跟埃弗雷特的區別在於，斯特蘭奇的身形明顯比對方要壯上了一倍，肌肉的陰影處也更多，畢竟斯特蘭奇也算是超級英雄裡的一員，不過最大的區別還是斯特蘭奇那鮮少的羞恥心。他能知道埃弗雷特打從自己掀開簾子之後就在試圖迴避自己的眼神，不過他不怎麼在意，只是一直盯著埃弗雷特。</p><p>“我想你來這裡不是為了跟我玩捉迷藏吧？”斯特蘭奇突然開口說道，埃弗雷特在停頓幾秒之後點了點頭，他把自己的身體喬了一個好躺的位置，便主動地張開了自己的腿。</p><p>埃弗雷特在對方用手壓住自己的大腿的時候還是緊張地屏住了呼吸，他已經很控制自己不要表現的太過緊張或是拘束了，因為斯特蘭奇會取笑他像是個沒做過的雛。</p><p>“你要學會放鬆……”斯特蘭奇突然握住了埃弗雷特的脖子，他沒有用多少力氣，但是卻讓對方打了一個寒顫。“你太容易受到驚嚇了，埃弗。你們探員的訓練難道不包括這個嗎？”斯特蘭奇瞇起了眼睛很像是一把利刃，埃弗雷特試圖在對方的手心底下找回自己的呼吸，他能清楚地聽到自己的吞嚥聲以及氣管收縮的聲音，而這些斯特蘭奇多多少少也可以感覺出來。</p><p> </p><p>埃弗雷特在斯特蘭奇的控制下很像一隻困獸，但是動物還懂得掙扎，為了自己的性命和自尊反抗，而埃弗雷特卻不－因為事實上，這都是他向至尊法師提出的請求。</p><p>身為一個探員，埃弗雷特也不免有些工作上的疾病，他知道這很常見，沒什麼好大驚小怪的，同窗的還有人飽受暴食症的折磨。埃弗雷特覺得自己算是幸運的那一個，除了失眠之外他幾乎沒什麼太大的問題，因為每次自己崩潰，他都會選擇用工作來逃避情緒，二十四小時都泡在辦公室裡，靠著咖啡或是維他命藥片來撐過，久而久之，失眠的症狀也就越來越嚴重了。</p><p>他是先嘗試治療自己，強忍著頭痛逼迫自己去睡覺，不過卻怎麼樣也睡不好，最後連醫生開的安眠藥都不敢再碰了。</p><p>然後，他就認識了曾經是一位外科醫生的斯特蘭奇。</p><p>不過在事情發展到上床之前，埃弗雷特自己也沒想過有這種可能性。斯特蘭奇和他是因為工作熟識，但是在這之前埃弗雷特早已聽說至尊法師並不是那種看著超過一百多歲，滿頭白髮的古怪老人，而是一個年齡跟自己差不多，外表像是雕塑那樣子的古怪現代人。至於古不古怪其實埃弗雷特不怎麼在意，但是像是雕塑這方面，他倒是覺得形容的非常精闢。</p><p>斯特蘭奇反而是個挺嚴肅的人，導致埃弗雷特也變得更加戒備，在任務中兩人基本上沒說到什麼話，這讓埃弗雷特有些失落感，畢竟他其實挺想多多認識對方，即使任務沒有要求這項。</p><p>任務進行的很順利，斯特蘭奇的能力有些超乎埃弗雷特的想象，不過埃弗雷特不敢將內心的激動表達出來，只是命令自己不要分心了，要是出錯了就什麼都完了。</p><p>魔物（其實埃弗雷特也不知道該怎麼稱呼那些如同爛泥一般的奇怪外星物種）再被斯特蘭奇大卸八塊之後，就沒什麼威脅性了，剩下的也跑回了自己原本的空間。斯特蘭奇在對付這種非地球生物很有一套，埃弗雷特打從心裡的感到敬佩，但是說到嘴邊的話都變成了謝謝。</p><p>埃弗雷特在用無線電跟下屬們回報任務完成之後，便轉身向斯特蘭奇道別。“也同樣謝謝你，羅斯探員。”任務順利結束之後，斯特蘭奇終於露出了一點笑容，嗓音深沉的像是塞壬的催眠曲，埃弗雷特走神的發現自己的臉有些紅了，他突然不知道該怎麼反應，像一個剛陷入戀愛的小女生呆然地杵在原地，而斯特蘭奇則是伸出了手。</p><p>正當埃弗雷特以為對方是要跟自己握手道別時，至尊法師突然將他拉近了些，並且低下頭來，在他的嘴角上落下一個吻。</p><p>埃弗雷特瞪大了自己雙眼，這是他完全沒預料到的，他感覺自己的身體在咆哮，臉紅的像是被燙熟一樣。斯特蘭奇沒有放開對方，而是更靠近了些，幾乎要把埃弗雷特嵌入自己的懷裡，靠在他的耳邊緩緩說道：“其實，我還精通讀心術。”</p><p>就在那時，埃弗雷特發覺自己已經愛上斯特蘭奇。</p><p> </p><p>“我想你應該專注在性愛上，埃弗。”</p><p>斯特蘭奇的聲音在埃弗雷特的腳邊響起，後者被那敏感的辭彙搞得心臟漏跳一拍，他想讓自己看著不這麼像是不情願，他很願意跟對方上床的，畢竟做愛是助眠的方法之一，而且這個方法比什麼都有效。在床上，埃弗雷特會將全部的主導權都交給對方，他唯一做的事情就是將腦袋放空，什麼都不要想，只要專注在身體的本能，讓情慾慢慢吞噬自己，達到高潮之後睡去。</p><p>這時，斯特蘭奇不知道從哪裡弄出了一個扁矮型的陶罐，埃弗雷特隨口問了那時什麼東西，看著對方將陶罐打了開來，用手指抹出一些很像凡士林的膏藥，“亞星人的東西，聽說是一種催情藥。”斯特蘭奇解釋道，他的聲音聽不出任何起伏，就像介紹一件很平常的東西，而非情趣用品。</p><p>“催情藥？”埃弗雷特驚呼，“用在人類身上沒事嗎……”</p><p>“不用怕，埃弗。人類沒有你想的這麼脆弱，這東西只是比一般的藥效更強勁了些。”斯特蘭奇的聲音依舊冷靜，並且正準備將手指上的膏體抹在埃弗雷特的穴口上。但是後者的眼裡仍然參雜著些許恐懼，斯特蘭奇只好吻了吻對方的小腹說一切都會沒事。</p><p>膏藥一開始接觸是冰涼的，埃弗雷特咬住了自己的下嘴唇來轉移一點注意力，斯特蘭奇漸漸地把手指上的膏藥推入對方的身體深處，直到埃弗雷特不適地拱起腳背，斯特蘭奇便確定這裡就是他的臨界點。膏藥很快就在穴口裡化開了，埃弗雷特也不知道是不是自己的錯覺，他總覺得這個來自外星的物質聞起來很像是地球有的麝香，可是他還沒想出一個結果，斯特蘭奇就已經攪動他的手指，在埃弗雷特的身體裡留下自己的指紋。</p><p>斯特蘭奇的手指上有繭和曾經開刀過留下的疤，這些不規則的凸起總是讓埃弗雷特感受到不一樣的刺激，而當這些凸起磨過他的前列腺時，埃弗雷特會禁不住地叫出聲來，即便現在進入的只有一根手指。“你太敏感了，埃弗……”斯特蘭奇淺淺地微笑著，在調侃對方的同時又塞入了另外一根手指，一下子就把埃弗雷特的情慾點開了。</p><p>斯特蘭奇接著低下頭含住了對方的陰莖，他的埃弗還沒體驗過這個，果然也滿意的聽見了那聲帶著情慾的求饒，藥效已經發揮作用了，埃弗雷特覺得自己渾身發軟而且發燙，身體像是發燒那般，即使用上了全身的力氣都沒法移動半步，只能睜著眼看著對方像是在品嚐美酒那樣吸吮自己的陰莖。</p><p>埃弗雷特感覺自己要瘋了，斯特蘭奇將他下半身的慾望提高到他無法控制的境界，他想要高潮，但是卻一直感覺不到射精的衝動，埃弗雷特很想哭泣，但是連哭出來的淚水都像是蒸發那樣消失不見。</p><p>斯特蘭奇也比以往更加有耐心，埃弗雷特的穴口已經吞下了四根手指，裡頭也被玩弄的濕糊糊的，腸液跟化開的催情藥融在了一起，每當他抽出一點，便能將這種液體帶出來一些，甚至能看到穴口裡的壁肉緊緊咬著自己的手指不放。他想要待會能夠直接進入到埃弗雷特的深處，所以好好擴張這步驟當然是不可缺少的。</p><p>等到斯特蘭奇覺得差不多之後，他終於放開了嘴，讓嘴中被玩弄到通紅的陰莖滑出，埃弗雷特感覺如釋重負一般喘息著，不過他還沒調整過來，斯特蘭奇就直接將等候多時的陰莖一次插入到他的體內。埃弗雷特被突然的侵入嚇得尖叫，眼淚也不受控地涌了出來，在他滾燙的臉頰上滑過。</p><p>埃弗雷特覺得自己快要燒起來了，那股麝香的味道在一點一點啃食掉他，他覺得自己嘴巴渴的像是沙漠，要再不給他點水還是什麼，埃弗雷特覺得自己就會死了。他試圖在斯特蘭奇的身體上尋找一絲絲慰藉，對方的體溫比自己還要低，埃弗雷特控制不住自己想要貼近對方的行為，他覺得自己很像是欲求不滿的婊子，除了單純的性愛之外還想要甘泉的救贖。</p><p>但是斯特蘭奇不覺得這有什麼不好的，甚至常常會肯定埃弗雷特的想法，並說：“這就是事實，埃弗。你就是一個婊子。”</p><p>斯特蘭奇吻住了埃弗雷特，讓他的嘴能夠得到舒緩，他感覺埃弗雷特柔軟的舌頭在試圖纏繞自己的，他的埃弗看著早已丟了羞恥心，完全不顧這樣的行為看著多淫蕩，只專注在解自己的渴。</p><p>斯特蘭奇就這麼抱著埃弗雷特操上了一會，對方雖然是中情局探員，但是身體卻意外地柔軟，除了有些傷口之外，不過卻感覺有保養的習慣，何況埃弗雷特聞起來總是有點身體乳的香味。他將埃弗雷特換了個姿勢操，將人的身體側躺在床上，從背後進入，因為這樣他就能欣賞埃弗雷特的臀瓣是怎麼被自己操到一顛一顛的。</p><p>斯特蘭奇甚至能把手放在對方的小腹或是胸部上，不過他更偏愛那對柔軟的胸脯，甚至會去啃咬對方硬挺的乳頭，把埃弗雷特當成是女人那般玩弄。不過有些可惜的是埃弗雷特沒法擁有哺乳期，不然斯特蘭奇其實挺想看到對方因為產乳問題而慌張地來找求助自己。</p><p>想到這邊，斯特蘭奇壓抑不住想要射精的慾望了，他快速衝刺幾下後將埃弗雷特的身體重重壓住，並將精囊裡的全部都射進對方的腸道深處，也讓埃弗雷特達到了一次熱烈的高潮，足以讓他能夠在接下來時間有個好眠。</p><p>至尊法師並不介意自己的床伴沒有跟自己道晚安這件事，他決定讓埃弗雷特在這個無人能打擾的地方好好休息，就像他第一次和對方保證道：“除了地球毀滅，不然我不會叫醒你。”</p><p>但是這個也只是斯特蘭奇為了說服埃弗雷特的說辭，假如地球毀滅，他會帶著他的埃弗離開的。</p><p>“所以，你能幫我這個忙嗎？”埃弗雷特再次問道，“把我腦袋裡別的東西都幹出去？”</p><p>“樂意至極。”</p><p> </p><p>埃弗雷特醒來的時候發現斯特蘭奇睡在自己的身旁，他不知道外面現在是什麼時候，不過斯特蘭奇曾經跟他說過鏡像空間裡的時間跟現實的時間很不同，所以要他不用這麼擔心。於是埃弗雷特就這麼靜靜地看著睡著的斯特蘭奇，接著便親了對方的臉，然後突然被羞恥感給淹沒，告訴自己不是第一次喜歡上別人了，也已經不是春心蕩漾的年紀了。</p><p>一陣子的內心掙扎之後，最後紅著臉，選擇裝沒事的靠在了對方的身旁。</p><p>不過埃弗雷特做夢都沒想到，此時的斯特蘭奇已經用靈體看到了剛才的一切，後者在床邊咯咯笑了起來，將手上的捲軸和古書放在一旁，在埃弗雷特的額頭上落下一吻。</p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>